listfandomcom-20200216-history
Kent Mansley
"Where's the Giant?" :—Kent Mansley. Kent Mansley was a federal government agent and the main antagonist in the animated 1999 movie The Iron Giant. Upon learning of a gigantic iron robot coming from outer space and into Rockwell, he was sent by General Rogard to investigate. However, he secretly plans to boost his career once he gains evidence of the Giant's existence. He continually tracks down Hogarth (the kid who has developed a friendly relationship with the Iron Giant) and harasses him for information. He is tough, pompous, slighty idiotic, scheming, cynical, and paranoid. During the climax, as the town are now aware of the Giant's existence and gentle nature, Kent tried to have General Rogard to track down the Giant and kill him. This led the Giant to attack the city of Rockwell, due to his defense mechanism being triggered by the Army's gunfire as he thought the gunfire killed Hogarth, when he actually survived. Kent even took the opportunity to lie to General Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth, when the Giant was actually protecting Hogarth from the gunfire, in order to authorize a missile launch to the robot's current position from a nearby submarine. Fortunately, Hogarth regains consciousness and arrives to calm the Giant to its normal state, and the General, realizing that Hogarth is still alive and that the Giant never intended to kill him or anyone, orders his men to stand down, not wanting to make the same mistake again. Rogard then tries to call the submarine to abort the missile launch, but Kent, still believing that the Giant is a threat, refuses to back down and instead grabs Rogard's walkie-talkie, ordering the submarine to fire the missile at once. Upon hearing this, General Rogard informs Kent that will result not only the Giant's death, but also the destruction of Rockwell, since the Giant is still residing in the town. Though realizing this, Kent refuses to take any regard in this, and instead renounces his patriotism before trying to escape from Rockwell. Fortunately, he was stopped by the Giant, who then allows Rogard's soldiers to arrest him for his actions. It was then the Giant decides to sacrifice himself to the missile in order to save the town. It is unknown what has happened to Kent after this, either he was sent to prison or ends up getting shot by the soldiers, still trying to escape. Quotes *Hey there, scout! Kent Mansley, I work for the government. *Hogarth? That's an embarrassing name. They might as well have called him Zeppo or something. *I... wasn't going to say that. I have something for you, Hogarth. *You know, Hogarth, we live in a strange and wondrous time: the Atomic Age. But there's a dark side to progress, Hogarth. Ever hear of Sputnik? *What am I talking about? What am I talking about?! I'm talking about your goldarned security, Hogarth! While you're snoozing in your widdle jammies, back in Washington we're wide awake and worried! Why? Because everyone wants what we have, Hogarth! Everyone! You think this metal man is fun, but who built it? The Russians? The Chinese? Martians? Canadians? I don't care! All I know is we didn't build it, and that's reason enough to assume the worst and blow it to kingdom come! Now, you are going to tell me about this thing, you are going to lead me to it, and we are going to destroy it before it destroys us! ... Reserve that thought and stay right there. *Your mom's working late tonight, Hogarth, so it's just us guys, and we're gonna have a little chat. Sit down! *You can't protect him, Hogarth, any more than you can... protect your mother. (HOGARTH: My mom?) *sigh* It's difficult to raise a boy all alone. We can make it more difficult. In fact, we can make it so difficult that (?). *The junkyard, of course! Food for the metal eater. I wouldn't worry about this, Hogarth. This isn't really happening. It's only... a bad dream. *The army arrives in the morning, Hogarth. Don't get cute. *He said the monster has killed a kid. Sir, we must stop it at all costs. *Launch the missile now! *Screw our country! I WANT TO LIVE! Category:Villains Category:Film Villains Category:Non Dinsey Villains